xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Drinking Buddies
Drinking Buddies is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It is located to the northwest of East Melville Street in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles, between Frye and Cross at any time. Dialogue :Frye :"Hey there, Cross." :"Care to join us? I was just having a drink with my new Wrothian friend here." :"He was telling me how tough it is to be the oldest son in a Wrothian family. Lots of responsibility having to inherit the family name and sword and all that." :"I had it pretty tough, too. When I was born, it was just me - but then one day, all outta the blue, everyone said I had to start acting like a big brother." :"Worse still, my little brother was better than me at just about everything. That's how I got all bitter and ended up the way I am today." :"So how about it? If you were in our situation, which brother would you rather be? Older or younger?" :Cross :Choice A - Older: Say that you'd rather be an elder brother. (+ ) ::Frye ::"Glutton for punishment, huh? Just like me and my Wrothian friend here." ::"Of course, I bet younger brothers complain they got it worse. But you just gotta review the history to see who's actually right." ::"Let's compare grades back in school, for instance." ::"I averaged about a B-minus. Er, give or take." ::"Then Phog came along and started getting A-pluses across the board! You wouldn't believe the praise they lavished on him." ::"Look how much smarter he is than Frye!" Pffft. Buncha crap, but people just couldn't get over it." ::"You ask me, it's not really fair to compare old report cards if you don't pay attention to how a person has grown since, you know?" ::"And what was I supposed to do with that? Argue? I'd look like an even bigger fool!" ::"So I just bottled up all that resentment instead." ::"Looking back on it, I probably should've tried to stay ahead of Phog." ::"But that never really occurred to me at the time." ::"Course, that's all water under the bridge." ::"Phog is Phog and Frye is me, ya know?" ::"And I don't see him being better than me. No way." ::(END) :Cross :Choice B - Younger: Say that you'd rather be a younger brother. ::Frye ::"Taking the easy way out, huh?" ::"But you know what? I bet you'd actually have made a pretty awesome little brother." ::"Phog was always an indoor kind of kid. We barely ever played together." ::"He was kinda sickly, too. He'd get heatstroke if we ever played in direct sun for more than 10 minutes. Plus migraines. And don't get me going on allergies!" ::"But you and me? We'd have gone hunting and kayaking and played stickball together and all that. We would have had a ton of fun!" ::"Luckily for Phog, he's got a mimeosome now, so I guess he ain't sickly anymore. Huh..." ::"Maybe once things have settled down a bit, me and him can go fishing together or something." ::(END) :Cross :Choice C - Neither: Say that you'd rather be an only child. ::Frye ::"Aw, come on! You don't mean that." ::"You don't remember stuff from before you got here, right? So you've probably forgotten your family." ::"Well trust me - even when you hate him, it's good to have a brother." ::"Even after being dumped on this weird planet, I still feel a kind of bond that can never be broken." ::"Having family just feels different from having friends. It's weird. I can't explain it." ::"You should give it a shot. Even if you don't have siblings, you can still piece together a family from folks you meet, you know?" ::(END) Category:Frye Heart-to-Hearts